Spongebob Hero Series
WARNING: Do not edit this series unless you have been given permission to do so.'' ''SpongeBob Hero Series is a spin-off series is created by Spongebob128. It is a sequel to IJLSA Adventures. It is about the ILJSA getting back together to stop an new arising threat called U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L. who are planning to rule over the ocean. Characters Main *SpongeBob SquarePants as The Quickster. He has the ability to run exteremely fast. He dons a white suit with a red lightning bolt on it, turquoise goggles with wings on the sides, blue gloves, and blue and red boots with wings on the sides. *Squidward Tentacles as Captain Magma. He has the powers to shoot lava from his head. He dons a red jumpsuit and a volcano hat that directs the lava flowing out of his head. *Patrick Star as The Elastic Waistband. He has the abilities to become very flexible. He dons a green suit with blue and red goggles. *Sandy Cheeks as Miss Appear. She has the abilities to become invisible. She dons a purple suit with white gloves and a white belt with a round, golden object attached in the middle. *Sheldon J. Plankton is the Leader of E.V.I.L.. He is working to take over the ocean with the help of U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L.. *Leader of U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L is an unknown fish. He is trying to take over the ocean with the help of Plankton and the rest of E.V.I.L.. Major *Karen the Computer is a helper and computer for U.L.T.R.A.E.V.I.L.. She usually is just seen showing the Leader on her screen so that Plankton and the Leader and converse. One-Time Appearance *Mermaid Man is a semi-retired superhero. He is currently helping the IJLSA with Barnacle Boy. *Barnacle Boy is a semi-retired superhero. He is Mermaid Man's sidekick. He is currently helping the IJLSA with Mermaid Man. *Santa Claus is a jolly man that brings presents to people during the Christmas holiday. He was made evil in A Christmas Caper. *Frankenfish was a monster created by Plankton and the Leader in the episode Frankenfish. *Cop #1 is a cop at the prison that gave the Leader his meal in An Untold Secret. He is generally rude to the Leader. The Leader said that once he is free, he will destroy him and his companion first. *Cop #2 is a worker at the prison and the companion of Cop #1. Like Cop #1, he is generally rude to the Leader. The Leader said that once he is free, he will destroy him and his companion first. *Elves are workers at Santa's Workshop. They went into panic when Santa started destroying the presents. *Snowflake is an elf that works at Santa's Workshop. She helped the IJLSA make presents and save Christmas. Workers *Spongebob128 - Writer, Creator, Director *Chrisvader1234 - Writer, Title Card Creator, Creative Director *MrScience12 - Writer, Editor *RamDarre - Plot Creator *IHeartSpongeBob - Writer, Storyboard Director, Storyboard Artist Episodes Season 1 There will be 15 episodes in season one that will be aired over the course of 2010 and 2011. So far there are ten episodes. season 2 DVDs *SpongeBob Hero Series: Season 1, Volume 1 *SpongeBob Hero Series: Season 1, Volume 2 Awards Gallery Moar Award SB Hero Series.png|We hope to see "moar" from this spin-off! pure awesome 5.JPG|Your series is "PURE AWESOME!" to good 4.JPG|Your series is "to good" Patrick Approved Award 14.png|This series has been Patrick Approved for it's interest! Krabby Patty Award.jpg Squilliams favorite.jpg|This has earn the Squilliam's Favorite Award for such specific and interesting! This cause squilliam to get a heart attack for being such a good starter show! Pure Evil Award.JPG|Plankton think this series is PURE EVIL! Just Cool Award 1.jpg|This series is Just Cool! IJLSA Award.JPG|Has won the IJLSA Award! Poll Are you excited for the crossover with Spongebob Squarepants the Reality Show? Yes, I'm Super Excited! No, it's going to be lame. I wasn't aware of this. Category:SpongeBob Hero Series Category:Spin-Offs Category:SpongeBob Hero Series Category:Spin-Offs